


Overgays | An S-Tier Overwatch Chatfic

by one_moment_please



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, I am so sorry, M/M, Memes, chatfic, don't upload to other sites without asking me first, i don't know what any of you did to deserve this, this was a mistake, warning gay ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_moment_please/pseuds/one_moment_please
Summary: "please use this channel for its intended purpose" fuck you winston we all know that won't happen





	1. Overwatch Emergency Communications Channel

**Author's Note:**

> so if you've clicked on this i would just like to thank you  
this is my first chatfic so please let me know what you think? also i apologize for any inconsistencies in basically anything  
warning though this'll probably turn out not well so i'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winston regrets many things

**[WINSTON] reopened [CHERRY PIE SUCKS DICK]**

**[WINSTON] changed channel name to [OVERWATCH EMERGENCY COMMUNICATIONS CHANNEL]**

**[WINSTON] hid all messages prior to 10/27/76**

**[WINSTON] added [ALEKSANDRA ZARYANOVA], [BRIGITTE LINDHOLM], [FAREEHA AMARI], [HANA SONG], [HANZO SHIMADA], [JAMISON FAWKES], [LÚCIO CORREIA DOS SANTOS], [MAKO RUTLEDGE], [SATYA VASWANI]**

WINSTON: Attention all agents! With the recall of Overwatch, I have decided to reopen this channel. Please keep in mind that it is for **emergency communication only**. If you must speak to the team, but are unable to for whatever reason, please use this channel.

**[TRACER] reentered [OVERWATCH EMERGENCY COMMUNICATIONS CHANNEL]**

**[GENJI] reentered [OVERWATCH EMERGENCY COMMUNICATIONS CHANNEL]**

**[HANA SONG] entered [OVERWATCH COMMUNICATIONS CHANNEL]**

HANA: oooooh what's this??

HANA: since when does overwatch have a chatroom?

WINSTON: It does not. This channel is for emergencies only.

HANA: _sure_

HANA: lets see how long that lasts

HANA: by the way, how do i change my name?

TRACER: upper right hand corner love, its in settings

HANA: thanks!!

**[HANA SONG] changed name to [D.VA]**

D.VA: much better!

WINSTON: I am politely asking you guys to use this channel for it's intended purpose. 

TRACER: oh cmon big guy we all know how that turned out last time

WINSTON: Precisely. You should all try to learn from past mistakes.

D.VA: lol i wasnt even here last time

D.VA: i have no mistakes to learn from

TRACER: besides, i wouldnt call last time a mistake

WINSTON: Oh? What would you call it then?

TRACER: ...

TRACER: not a mistake

D.VA: anyway frog boi and are are gonna go play some games if anyone wants to come

D.VA: @LÚCIO CORREIA DOS SANTOS

**[LÚCIO CORREIA DOS SANTOS] entered [OVERWATCH EMERGENCY COMMUNICATIONS CHANNEL]**

LÚCIO CORREIA DOS SANTOS: sweet!!

LÚCIO CORREIA DOS SANTOS: a chatroom!

WINSTON: For the last time, _this is not a chatroom._

GENJI: This is going just as well as last time

GENJI: Also @D.VA @LÚCIO CORREIA DOS SANTOS what type of games

D.VA: uh honestly?

D.VA: probably twister or something like that

GENJI: NO

D.VA: ???

GENJI: @REINHARDT

**[REINHARDT] reentered [OVERWATCH EMERGENCY COMMUNICATIONS CHANNEL]**

REINHARDT: What seems to be the problem, my young apprentice?

GENJI: hana wants to play twister

REINHARDT: NO

D.VA: im so confused

D.VA: whats wrong with twister

REINHARDT: YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW

GENJI: seriously hana

GENJI: ive been trying to forget that incident for years

WINSTON: No Twister. And please, take this conversation elsewhere.

D.VA: ...

D.VA: i guess

D.VA: sorry?

REINHARDT: It is alright, you didn't know.

D.VA: lol no i was suggesting a game

REINHARDT: Oh, Sorry! Yeah, that's fun.

REINHARDT: Sure!

GENJI: yeah 

GENJI: also arent u a professional gamer or smthn?

GENJI: why are you going for board games?

LÚCIO CORREIA DOS SANTOS: i refuse to play her in something online

LÚCIO CORREIA DOS SANTOS: at least this way i have a chance

GENJI: good point

D.VA: sorry it is, then!

D.VA: also @LÚCIO CORREIA DOS SANTOS dude change your name it's so long

LÚCIO CORREIA DOS SANTOS: sure

LÚCIO CORREIA DOS SANTOS: but

LÚCIO CORREIA DOS SANTOS: how do i do that?

D.VA: settings top right corner

**[LÚCIO CORREIA DOS SANTOS] changed name to [LÚCIO]**

LÚCIO: better?

D.VA: much

D.VA: so @GENJI @REINHARDT were playing in the common room

GENJI: Ok well be right there

**[HOWDYHOWDYMOTHERFUCKERS] reentered [OVERWATCH EMERGENCY COMMUNICATIONS CHANNEL]**

HOWDYHOWDYMOTHERFUCKERS: howdy yall i see this is back

HOWDYHOWDYMOTHERFUCKERS: forgot that was my name

**[HOWDYHOWDYMOTHERFUCKERS] changed name to [MCCREE]**

TRACER: what took you so long

MCCREE: uh

MCCREE: i was busy

MCCREE: doin stuff

MCCREE: if ya know what i mean

TRACER: nope mate got no clue

**[HANZO SHIMADA] entered [OVERWATCH EMERGENCY COMMUNICATIONS CHANNEL]**

TRACER: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH I GOTCHA

MCCREE: yep

D.VA: omfg ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

HANZO: I do not understand.

D.VA: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

HANZO: What is this?

LÚCIO: cmon hana its your turn

LÚCIO: hurry up

GENJI: youre right next to each other why are you texting her

LÚCIO: it's the only way shell listen

WINSTON: **Emergency. Only****.** Why is that so hard to understand?

D.VA: i dunno about you mr monkey man but id say hanzos taste in men most definitely qualifies as an emergency

MCCREE: i feel personally attacked

D.VA: that was the point

**[WINSTON] left [OVERWATCH EMERGENCY COMMUNICATIONS CHANNEL]**

TRACER: less than 5 minutes and weve broken him lads

**[TRACER] renamed channel to [**SAY GOODBYE TO WINSTONS SANITY]****


	2. wtf you're still alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't expect updates to be this frequent! i'm on fall break right now and i'm bored with plenty of time to write, but i'm warning you! updates won't come out every day

**[JACK MORRISON] reentered [SAY GOODBYE TO WINSTONS SANITY]**

**[JACK MORRISON] changed name to [SOLDIER: 76]**

MCCREE: woah what the actual fuck

MCCREE: @EVERYONE get in here

MCCREE: is this a prank??

76: No.

**[GENJI] reentered [SAY GOODBYE TO WINSTONS SANITY]**

**[TRACER] reentered [SAY GOODBYE TO WINSTONS SANITY]**

**[D.VA] reentered [SAY GOODBYE TO WINSTONS SANITY] **

**[REINHARDT] reentered [SAY GOODBYE TO WINSTONS SANITY]**

**[MERCY] reentered [SAY GOODBYE TO WINSTONS SANITY]**

**[WINSTON] reentered [SAY GOODBYE TO WINSTONS SANITY]**

GENJI: why are we all here?

MCCREE: this aint everyone but scroll up

REINHARDT: ....

REINHARDT: YOU'RE STILL ALIVE???

76: Yes.

REINHARDT: IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS JACK

REINHARDT: FIVE YEARS

76: Jack Morrison is dead. 

76: My name is Soldier: 76.

MERCY: Cut the bullshit Jack.

76: Jack Morrison is dead.

D.VA: yeah youve already said that

MERCY: Where the hell are you?

WINSTON: I'm tracking his device.

WINSTON: ....

WINSTON: Who changed the chat name?

TRACER: thatd be me

WINSTON: I honestly don't know what I expected.

REINHARDT: WE _BURIED _YOU

REINHARDT: I SPOKE AT YOUR _FUNERAL_

MERCY: And you have the gall to just waltz in here?

WINSTON: I figured out where he is.

MERCY: Where?

WINSTON: He's here.

MERCY: AT WATCHPOINT?

REINHARDT: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU

REINHARDT: _YOU'LL WISH THAT YOU STAYED DEAD_

D.VA: uh oh

D.VA: u better start running

76: WAIT!

76: I can explain.

MERCY: It better be a damn good explanation then.

76: ...

GENJI: you best get praying jack

MCCREE: i doubt even god can save him now

REINHARDT: HAMMER DOWN!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really short, and i'm sorry, but i'm not really good at this kind of stuff. hopefully chapters will get longer as time goes on.


	3. bird moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're probably doing a bit more than just sitting in that tree

REINHARDT: Can we get thicker walls here?

REINHARDT: My room is right next to Fareeha's and I really wish that I couldn't hear what I do

D.VA: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

D.VA: whos the lucky gal

D.VA: or guy

D.VA: we dont judge here

REINHARDT: I think normally that statement would be the other way around.

REINHARDT: But it's Angela.

D.VA: HA!

D.VA: @GENJI get ur ass in here u owe me ten bucks

REINHARDT: You placed bets?

D.VA: duh

D.VA: now @GENJI i swear to god give me my ten bucks

**[GENJI] reentered [WELCOME TO HELL BITCHES]**

REINHARDT: And I wasn't included?

D.VA: yeah i was in charge and i didnt know u approved of this sort of thing

REINHARDT: Now you know for next time.

GENJI: im here what is it

D.VA: angela and fareeha fucked

GENJI: dammit

GENJI: ill give you your ten bucks just dont tell mccree

GENJI: i only have 20 bucks and i dont want to be broke

D.VA: understandable

D.VA: however

D.VA: as the keeper of these bets its my duty to let everyone know who owes who

D.VA: so unfortunately for you i have to say @MCCREE

**[MCCREE] entered [WELCOME TO HELL BITCHES]**

GENJI: really?? :(

D.VA: i will not be swayed by your sad face

D.VA: @mccree angela and fareeha fucked

MCCREE: take that genji now give me my ten bucks

GENJI: ...fine

GENJI: i didn't think they'd do it until next week

GENJI: ive always thought fareeha would be more of the slow type

MCCREE: apparently not

REINHARDT: So about thicker walls...?

MCCREE: nah winstons sick of us already

MCCREE: however i may have a solution

MCCREE: @EVERYONE fareeha and angela are gay confirmed

**[MCCREE] changed channel name to [ANGIE AND FAREEHA SITTING IN A TREE ;)]**

D.VA: u know they can see this right?

MCCREE: thats the point

D.VA: oooh i gotcha ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**[PHARAH] reentered [ANGIE AND FAREEHA SITTING IN A TREE ;)]**

PHARAH: whoever changed the chat name can kindly go fuck themselves

PHARAH: 'reeha and I are allowed to do what we want

D.VA: oh it's reeha now?? >;))))

D.VA: angie, please give reeha back her communicator

PHARAH: fuck off

**[PHARAH] left [ANGIE AND FAREEHA SITTING IN A TREE ;)]**

**[D.VA] changed channel name to [ANGIE AND REEHA SITTING IN A TREE ;)]**

**[D.VA] left [ANGIE AND REEHA SITTING IN A TREE ;)]**

**[GENJI] left **[ANGIE AND REEHA SITTING IN A TREE ;)]****

**[MCCREE] left **[ANGIE AND REEHA SITTING IN A TREE ;)]****

****REINHARDT: Someone please help that just made it worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big gap between updates but oh well i apologize


	4. secret santa shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor genji :(

LÚCIO: hey all despite many warnings from many members i've taken it upon myself to organize a secret santa

MCCREE: lucio why

76: Lucio why did you do this

TRACER: Oh stfu

MERCY: You're the reason we banned them in the first place, Jack.

76: My name is Soldier 76.

D.VA: quit it grandpa there's no use

GENJI: seriously though lucio

GENJI: why would you do this

REINHARDT: We warned you. 

REINHARDT: You will have to deal with the consequences.

LÚCIO: nah i'll pass on that

LÚCIO: besides i did get permission from winston

TRACER: rlly? i kinda doubt that

MERCY: Winston? Did you agree to this?

WINSTON: I did.

WINSTON: It's probably just hopeful thinking, but I want to believe that Jack has learned from his mistakes and that the newer members will not make the same ones.

WINSTON: Besides, we need some sort of Christmas cheer around here, and I am not unbanning holiday parties.

PHARAH: Sad but smart

D.VA: wait whatd he do that was so bad

LÚCIO: i was curious too but neither winston nor athena would say

TRACER: it was bad all right

GENJI: basically what happened was jack got me to give a present to

GENJI: and while the rest of us had put time and effort into our gifts

GENJI: well i mean except for liao but he got mccree so no one gave a fuck

MCCREE: i did

GENJI: anyway

MCCREE: :(

GENJI: jack got me an ornament

GENJI: which might not be so bad

GENJI: except it was one of those ones where youre supposed to put a picture of your family

GENJI: and it had some cheesy caption about how family will always be there for you

LÚCIO: geez man

MCCREE: yeah he was pretty much crying

D.VA: wow fuck you jack

PHARAH: Yeah Jack had to watch his back for the next few days

REINHARDT: Weeks

TRACER: months

MCCREE: years

D.VA: even now >:(

76: How many times do I have to apologize?

76: I had just gotten back from a mission and was really tired and not thinking straight.

MERCY: And I don't think I ever heard your excuse for getting the gift that day, when you had known about it for weeks.

76: I needed a good gift!

PHARAH: And you call that a good gift ???

76: ...

**[SOLDIER: 76] left [MERRY CHRISTMAS MOTHERFUCKERS]**

D.VA: damn he sucks

GENJI: yeah

LÚCIO: well anyway athena will randomly assign everyone someone to get a gift for

LÚCIO: gifts must be delivered by december 25

LÚCIO: guesses must be in by december 31

LÚCIO: we'll tell everyone who guessed correctly and if you did you'll get some sort of prize

LÚCIO: idk what it is yet

LÚCIO: and no cheating

MERCY: Good luck with that last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i'll try to get the chapter with the pairs / gifts up soon  
probably not before christmas but hopefully before 2020
> 
> also if you have any pair or gift suggestions comment and i might just add them in


End file.
